


Throw Away: The Saga Continues

by brainofck



Series: Throw-Away [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.  Wanking.  Oh!  And a fireplace!!!  Yay!   Also, Ian McKellen is a dirty old man.  And I mean that in only the most complimentary way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Away: The Saga Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Slash is fiction. So while we may all be demented, slash is basically the author's own ~~porno~~ script, populated by the individuals she feels would be ideal to fill the various roles ~~if she ruled the universe~~ if she were ever fortunate enough have the opportunity to bring her vision to the screen.

Ian couldn't get them out of his head all day.

Elijah and Sean and Viggo.

What did Sean know, exactly?

Because really, Samwise was absolutely correct. Any man with two eyes in his head could see that Viggo was _very_ well endowed.

But Elijah… He always wore those baggy jeans and those loose hobbit trousers. How was a person supposed to get _any_ ideas about his, _ahem_ , proportions?

Could Elijah _possibly_ be bigger than Viggo?

Ian shifted around on the couch and tried to refocus on the script changes. But they were draft 72 or something and he was bored to death of them.

He finally gave up and flopped back comfortably into the cushions. Why fight it? Without further hesitation he unzipped his slacks, slid them off and tossed them to the floor. With the skill of long practice, he began to tease his wakening member with light touches and gentle strokes.

He closed his eyes and envisioned them, standing naked before the lit fireplace.

Elijah and Viggo, side by side. A study in contrast. Dark and light. Innocence and knowledge. Youth and maturity. 

Completely and utterly naked, their two beautiful cocks hard and glistening.

He tried to imagine how they would look, those two lovely items. And how would Sean have found out their relative sizes?

Ah, the joys of an active imagination.

Sean sauntered into the room, just as Elijah turned to Viggo. The boy reached up to Viggo's longish hair, tugging him down, and kissing him thoroughly. Sean stood and watched them thoughtfully for a moment, then fell to his knees, clearly trying to get a better look at their erections. 

Viggo glanced down and noticed him. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the back of Sean's head, drawing him in closer. Elijah felt Sean's first lick and gave a pleased groan.

So did Ian. He paused long enough to lick his palm, then settled back in to a firmer stroke.

Sean, in all his pure masculine beauty, knelt before them. Their equally abused, yet elegant, fingers tangling together in Sean's hair. Guiding him from one cock to the other as he licked and nibbled and swallowed, his lips beautifully swollen and red, his eyes blissfully closed.

Sweet and savory…. Ian wondered which would be which. Sean was finding out, and Ian was very, very jealous. 

Ian was going to have to put his own cock somewhere. He weighed the options before him. All beautiful, all tempting, all equally willing. But he settled on Sean. He suddenly _needed_ to possess him as he continued to pleasure the two men above him. And Sean would want it, too. Sean wouldn't want to lose the opportunity to have three men at once. How often was that possible? Ian certainly couldn't deny him.

So he went and knelt behind Sean, urging him into position with a firm grip on his hips. He shifted to all fours, Elijah and Viggo gracefully going to their knees to accommodate the new position.

Ian pushed in with confidence, meeting only the most delicious resistance. Sean panted and moaned his pleasure, straining to take him, as Ian seated himself fully inside. 

Oh, he needed this so badly. He was pumping hard now, Sean encouraging him by pushing back, increasingly losing his ability to focus on the complexities of sucking two men off at once. He finally gave in and just took Elijah down his throat, sucking and licking with skill and enthusiasm, drawing the poor child toward a furious orgasm that a man that young couldn't hope to stop. With a loud cry, Elijah poured his juices over Sean's tongue. Viggo came in sympathy, splattering his cum in rhythmic pulses over Sean's face and hair. The vulgar beauty of it was more than Ian could stand.

He came with a roar, his semen splattering over his fingers. The orgasm passed through him in deep, shuddering waves that finally left him breathless and spent.

And there was poor Sean, unsatisfied. Covered in spunk. Kneeling forlorn on the floor.

"Help him, you two worthless buggers," Ian scolded.

Elijah crawled over to him, and began licking him like a cat, finding every splatter of Viggo's cum as Sean feasted on Elijah, kissing and licking and biting every available piece of bare skin.

Viggo circled around behind him and tugged him gently until all three of them had shifted, Sean resting back against Viggo, held tightly between Viggo's spread legs. As Elijah continued his methodical cleaning, Viggo wrapped long arms around Sean's waist. He took Sean's weeping, quivering cock in one hand, gently caressed his balls with the other, and…

Ian drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
